russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC, Radyo Budyong and iDMZ leads the top network
April 5, 2013 Channel 13 is known programs reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network such as Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, classic comedy programs Chicks to Chicks, Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Sic O'Clock News, the IBC's first-watched the self-title musical variety show like megastar The Sharon Cuneta Show before moving to ABS-CBN and the IBC, the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. One of the first TV networks which charged the full-length Tagalog films. Known also being raised by network newscasters, news writers, reporters, talents and TV stars before they success to their stations. Proven the volume of viewers since the time of grandparents to the masses that the IBC is one of the TV networks number 1 in the ratings in 70s and 80s. Now, the government-owned sequestered radio-television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation turns 53rd anniversary, is now owns with IBC, Radyo Budyong and iDMZ 891 for the AGB Nielsen Media Research survey as The Kapinoy Network. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away and the network is still up for privatization. For the past 17 years, the station IBC consistently an also-ran in Philippine television is now number 3, next to the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, based on the Kantar Media survey. It has held the same position in key cities in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao – which pioneered various genres in TV production, for making IBC, the undisputed number 3 nationwide. In one–on-one interviews of the recall survey, IBC now is the number 3 spot in a total of 25% of the audience share with ABS-CBN’s 41% and GMA’s 31%, based on data from Kantar Media. Of course, the pioneer flagship children's television programs KapinoyLand which is aims to kids, playschool, pre-school, schools and kiddies as Mr. Kapinoy, and sports programs from AKTV like PBA, NBA and United Football League (UFL) that will doing in the TV viewership ratings from established popular shows with The Weakest Link, DMZ-TV, Who Wants to be a Millionaire and Born to be a Star, as well as its IBC's news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. IBC is the #3 TV network in Metro Manila :1. ABS-CBN :2. GMA :3. IBC :3. TV5 :4. Studio 23 On the AM band, DZTV Radyo Budyong continued to be the number 2 ranking for the news and public service, grabbing 10.1% of the audience share from other AM stations, thanks to its faithful listeners. DZTV is also accessible nationwide in the most parts of the country efforts posted an unprecedented. The FM radio station iDMZ 891, is now the #1 urban music and danze mix radio in Nielsen Media Radio Audience Measurement surveys for Metro and Mega Manila, as the Radio Research Council. Favored by audiences for the dance music and remixed music sound in an Asian market and target the A-B-C markets, posting 50.1% in the audience share than other FM stations, has proven that listenership among held the same position in key cities in Iloilo, Cebu and Davao – making iDMZ 891, the number 1 danze music zone nationwide to remaining on the top via their Number 1 Danze Muzic concert blitz will now doing the rounds of Metro Manila and the provinces. iDMZ 891 is now the #1 for A-B-C radio station in Metro Manila with a direct competitor. #iDMZ 891 #Mellow 947 #Magic 89.9 #Jam 88.3 #Monster Radio RX 93.1 #99.5 Play FM With the sequestered TV-radio stations’ success on the rating charts, IBC continues to take pride in the networks’ quality, top-rating and award-winning Kapinoy programming even as they adhere to the highest standards of excellence in the broadcasting industry.